Date cuenta!
by bloopli
Summary: se conocieron por una entrevista de trabajo, se enamoraron ,ella no sabia que lo amaba, puede que sea demaciado tarde cuando al fin se de cuenta ...S&S T&E T
1. conociendote

los personajes de scc pertenecen a CLAMP(que mas quisiera yo que me perteneciera shaoran u.u) solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

-"..." dialogo entre los personajes

(...) notas de la antipatica autora :D

y creo que eso es todo

a h.. y que disfruten de mi 1 fic =)

**capitulo 1**

_**conociendote**_

* * *

Tiritirí-tiritirí…

Escuche el sonido del despertador tan molesto como siempre, pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que levantarme y a juzgar por la hora del reloj despertador creo que ya era _tarde._

Rayos. Se me había hecho tarde,_ otra vez_, cosa que en realidad no era ninguna novedad ya que cuando vivía con mi familia y tenia que ir al instituto Touya, mi hermano, era el encargado de levantarme todos los días y gracias a que estaba en el equipo de porristas conseguía correr para poder llegar a tiempo a clases.

Pero como ahora vivo sola en un departamento en Tokio el despertador es el encargado de hacerlo, pero creo que no hace muy buen trabajo. Me mude a Tokio para poder estudiar medicina ya que en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda no hay grandes universidades, después de siete largos años estudiando para poder conseguir mi titulo como cardióloga aun no podía encontrar un maldito trabajo, si no fuera por el dinero que mi hermano y mi papá me envían desde Tomoeda no podría siquiera comer.

En fin después de desperezarme me levante de la cama camino al cuarto de baño donde tenia planeado tomar una larga ducha con agua caliente pero gracias a que me quede dormida, otra vez , no podría así que solo me limite a hacerlo lo mas rápido posible.

Cuando termine tenía que escoger ropa adecuada para lo mismo de todos los días:

Tratar de encontrar trabajo; llevaba todo un año buscando empleo y aun así no podía conseguir uno, que se le podia hacer,a si que con una sonrisa mas de resiganacion que de felicidad ,me dirigí a mi guardarropas tratando de escoger algo adecuado, decidí usar una blusa rosa pastel con mangas corta y escote en V que combinaba la perfección con una falda color crema por sobre las rodillas y como hacia algo de frío una chaqueta sencilla del mismo color que la falda.

Estaba de un muy buen humor, siempre suelo vestirme de acuerdo mi estado de ánimo y algo me decía que hoy ocurriría algo bueno.

Estaba a punto de desayunar cuando vi la hora en mi reloj de mano eran un cuarto para las once ¡solo tenia quince minutos para alimentar a Kero, mi perro, desayunar y conseguir llegar a mi entrevista de trabajo en el hospital central de Tokio!

Por lo que solo tome unas galletas, le di la comida Kero y salí del departamento en busca de un taxi que me llevara a mi destino, pero como yo tenia tan buena suerte (nótese el sarcasmo) no pasaba ninguno por lo que tuve que esperar unos minutos mas, cuando al fin paso uno me subí apresuradamente en el y creo que cerré la puerta algo fuerte por lo que el conductor me dirigió una mirada no muy amigable la cual yo respondí con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

-"¿a donde?" me pregunto el taxista.

-"al hospital central de Tokio" le respondí con una sonrisa algo nerviosa aun por el incidente de la puerta.

Estaba algo nerviosa por la entrevista, a pesar de ya haber dado muchas en busca de un empleo, porque había algo que me decía que esta iba a ser diferente quizás finalmente encontraría trabajo y dejaría de depender de mi hermano y mi padre, no es que me molestara solo que no encontraba justo que ellos me tuvieran que enviar dinero aun cuando yo ya había terminado mis estudios.

-"ya llegamos señorita" la voz del conductor me saco de mi cavilaciones por lo que simplemente le pague y salí del vehiculo con un simple "gracias".

Camine torpemente hasta llegar a la entrada del hospital, vi mi reloj de mano que mostraba cinco para las once, aun tenia cinco minutos para encontrar la oficina del director del hospital, como no sabia en que lugar se encontraba tuve que preguntar un par de veces hasta que por fin supe que se encontraba en el ultimo piso, por lo cual tuve que tomar el ascensor, cuando llegue a la oficina, en la puerta, había una placa dorada con letras grabadas en ella las cuales decían "**_Shaoran Li director del hospital central de Tokio_**" aunque lo ultimo estaba en letras mas pequeñas que el resto.

Cuando entre en la oficina había un escritorio pequeño color café en el una señora de unos 40 o 50 años a juzgar por su cabello algo canoso anotaba algo en unas hojas que tenia en frente, el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra muy bonita color gris y las paredes estaban decoradas con distintos cuadros y pintadas de un blanco muy limpio.

Me acerque a la secretaria la cual enseguida levanto la vista, tenia los ojos algo cansados, es esos momentos me sentía tan nerviosa que hasta podía ver mi propio corazón saliéndose por mi boca.

-"buenos días, ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?"Se dirigió a mí con una expresión algo cansada.

-"emm… esto vengo por una entrevista de trabajo" rayos, estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

-"¿cual es su nombre?" esta vez me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa la cual pude responder solo con una mueca.

-"Sakura Kinomoto" creo que su sonrisa de antes me tranquilizo un poco por lo que pude hablar perfectamente.

La señora, la cual no sabia su nombre, se dirigió a un teléfono que tenia en su escritorio y marco un numero que paresia se sabia de memoria, murmuro unas palabras creo que entre ellas mi nombre y luego corto la comunicación.

-"pase, el señor Li la esta esperando" y con unas de sus manos me mostró una puerta color blanco que se encontraba en frente de nosotras.

-"gracias" después de susurrar aquello me dirigí caminando hacia la puerta la cual me indicaba la amable señora.

No sabia si tocar o solo pasar, luego de un momento de pensar me decidí por pasar, y lo que vi allí dentro me dejo muda de asombro.

La oficina era enorme, tenia un gran ventanal con vista al parque Ueno, un escritorio color caoba mucho mas grande que el de la amable secretaria, en el habían muchos papeles desordenados, la oficina estaba decorada con diferentes tonos de verde lo que la hacia lucir muy bonita pero lo que me dejo sin palabras no fue nada de eso, tampoco la hermosa vista del parque ni los diferente cuadros que habían en las paredes.

Lo que mas me sorprendió fue la persona que se encontraba tras el gran escritorio color caoba , llevaba puesta una bata blanca que reafirmaba que su puesto como director del hospital y medico, si no fuera por que lo encontré en un hospital hubiera pensado que era un modelo de pasarela, tenia el cabello color chocolate y estaba despeinado además caía en suaves mechones sobre su frente y sus grandes ojos color ámbar me dirigían una mirada de lo mas penetrante , sobre ellos se encontraban unas perfecta cejas solo un poco mas oscuras que su cabello, sus facciones eran de lo mas masculinas.

-"¿Sakura Kinomoto?" pregunto con una voz algo ronca pero si muy bonita, mientras yo aun me preguntaba que hacia aquí cuando debería estar en una agencia de modelo, ya que aun con el ceño fruncido se veía demasiado perfecto.

Aun no encontraba las palabras para responderle decir que estaba _algo_ nerviosa estaba de mas, tenia un nudo en la garganta ¿donde quedo mi suposición de que hoy ocurriría algo bueno? Por que quedarse sin palabras y con la boca abierta en frente de un súper modelo que en realidad era el director del hospital en el cual estaba tratando de conseguir empleo no era para nada bueno.

* * *

**notas de la autora :D**

bien , este es mi primer fic ,como ya lo dije anteriormente, quisiera agradecer a mis amigas gene, yayi y andrea por ser mis super editoras generales xdd, sobre todo a andrea que esta dibujando los personajes de mi fic,que posiblemente despues los suba depende de como me vaya con los demas capitulos xD.

cualquier cosa que quieran decir o criticar o acotar o cualquier otra cosa no duden en decirlo ya que como lo dige anteriormente es mi primer fic por lo que no tengo idea de muchas cosas que ,creo se adquieren con la experiencia. tambien que actualizare todas las semanas no se que dia especificamente pero lo mas probable es que sean los fines de semana por todo eso del colegio y las tareas.

**y dejen reviews **

:D

Y si alguien tiene ideas no duden ,otra vez, en decirlo.


	2. La entrevista

como ya saben los personajes de sakura card captor no me preteneces , son de CLAMP (aunque ame a shaoran debo de decir que no me pretenece :C)

-"..." dialogo entre los personajes.

capitulo 2** "La entrevista"**

* * *

_**shaoran P.O.V**_

Era un día asquerosamente malo, primero me desperté demasiado tarde para poder llegara tiempo al trabajo, por lo que siquiera alcancé a ducharme o a desayunar.

Rayos. Sabia que quedarme hablando con Eriol sobre que aun no tenia esposa , que porque aun estaba soltero siendo que yo en la secundaria era uno de los mas codiciados por las chicas, que el era tan feliz con su Tomoyo , que no me costaría nada encontrar una y la misma conversación de casi todos los jueves, pero lo cierto era que a mi no me interesaba mucho buscar una mujer o algo así , ya que estaba mucho mas concentrado en mi trabajo como para tener que soportar a una chica malcriada como casi siempre lo eran todas.

Lo pero de todo era soportar esas charlas, que aun a mis veintiséis años tenia que oír de Eril como si no bastara con haberlo tenido que soportar durante todos los años de primaria, secundaria y universidad, y justo cuando creí que me desasiría de el, al muy Eriol se le ocurre trabajar en el mismo lugar que yo.

Detestaba no poder ducharme por la mañana, por lo del desayuno no habría problema ya cuando llegara al hospital podría ir a la cafetería y tomar un café o algo.

Usualmente yo no era de los que se quedaban dormidos, al contrario casi siempre me levantaba al amanecer para poder llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

Después de levantarme y salir casi volando al trabajo tuve que oír los reportes de la noche anterior, ya que yo era el director del hospital, hubieron dos casos de paro cardiaco, creo que necesitaba una nueva _cardióloga_, el maldito paciente del cuatrocientos tres con sus berrinches de siempre, cinco nacimientos nuevos etc. casi lo mismo de todos los días.

Y solo para variar un poco mi perfecto día tendría que tomar una entrevista de trabajo para una doctora, casi podía imaginarle con sus arrugas, de unos cincuenta o sesenta años con una verruga gigante a un costado de su nariz, pasada de peso y con el pelo todo blanco; ósea la típica anciana que busca trabajo para poder mantener a sus treinta o cuarenta gatos con los que vive sola en un apartamento.

La dichosa entrevista era las once en punto por lo que subí a mi oficina a las diez treinta, y como aun era temprano me puse a ordenar unos papeles que tendría que haber hecho la semana pasada , creo que se me fue el tiempo en eso por que solo me di cuenta que eran las once cuando mi secretaria me informo que la persona que tendría que atender llego.

Creo que se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto o algo así, en fin, lo único que dije fue que pasara.

Estaba buscando su curriculum cuando sentí la puerta abrirse, por ella entro una chica de unos veinte o veintitrés años , era algo pequeña de estatura pero tampoco tanto sino que mas bien era como del tamaño _perfecto para mi_ , que diablos estoy pensando, tenia el pelo castaño claro que le llegaba hasta los hombros o un poco mas arriba, sus pechos eran de un tamaño perfecto , ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños… vamos por favor acaso creían que me fijaría si sus zapatos combinan con su bolsa y su falda soy hombre soltero tengo necesidades, mierda ,creo que tendré que dejar de hablar con Eriol de mujeres, su cintura era de lo mas estrecha, ya podía imaginarme rodeándola con mis brazos y… ,creo que estoy comenzando a delirar definitivamente tendré que dejar de hablar con Eriol sobre _esos_ temas ,lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos verde esmeralda que me miraban atentamente, sobre ellos estaba su flequillo que caía en cascada sobre su frente, su nariz era pequeña y respingada ,muy bonita, y sus labios eran rojos y llenos que me hacían una muda invitación a besa…. ¡RAYOS! juro que matare a Eriol, en fin la chica era muy bonita pero algo aniñada lo que la hacia verse muy dulce.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero la cerré en seguida al percatarme de que no podía hablar, ¿que mierda me pasaba? Nunca me ponía así en presencia de una mujer, casi siempre eran ellas las que se quedaban mudas al verme, ¿Qué tenia ella que lograba el efecto contrario? Mm… puede que sean sus curvas o quizás sus ojos esmeraldas o sus piernas que escondía debajo de su falda color crema, no lo se pero sabia que si no dacia algo pronto quedaría como un verdadero tonto y yo no quería eso, por lo que trate otra vez de decir algo:

-"¿Sakura Kinomoto?" si lo se soy un grandísimo tonto, solo a mi se me ocurre decir eso sabiendo que la respuesta es obvia , no hay duda de que ella era Sakura Kinomoto, por algo estaba parada en mi puerta después de que mi secretaria digiera que la tal Sakura Kinomoto había llegado para la entrevista…!cierto la entrevista¡.

Se me había olvidado por completo, aunque a quien no, con esas piernas en frente, esos hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda y que decir de sus…

-"S...si" su dulce voz me saco de mis pervertidos pensamientos, ahora que lo noto creo que mi día estaba mejorando mucho, sobre todo la parte de la entrevista ya que esta no era la persona que me había imaginado al contrario seria todo un placer poder observarla por lo que durase la entrevista, y como yo no quería perder mas tiempo simplemente comencé.

-"Mm... Toma siento por favor" dije a lo cual ella hizo inmediatamente, me pregunto por que tendrá las mejillas sonrojada ¿será que se dio cuenta de mis pervertidos pensamientos? o acaso ¿ se percato de cómo la miraba? Y si se dio cuenta y esta apunto de llamara la policía y no podré mirarla durante la entrevista como pesaba hacerlo y… jeje creo que otra vez me olvide de la entrevista.

-"¿cual es tu especialización?" pregunte para poder , de una buena vez ,comenzar la entrevista porque juro que si sigo pensando en ella y _sus cosas_ caería en una combustión espontánea.

Por lo que comencé a escribir en un papel todo lo que tenia planeado preguntarle .

-"Soy cardióloga" Woow debía admitir que su voz de verdad era muy bonita. Creo que ella era justo lo que necesitaba.

-"Ok, ¿en que universidad estudiaba y hace cuanto tiempo que egreso?"

-"Estudie la universidad central de Tokio, egresé hace un año a tras pero aun no he podido encontrar uno, por eso esperaba que usted pudiera ayudarme" termino de hablar con la cara algo roja, de verdad que esta chica estaba nerviosa.

**Sakura P.O.V**

Debía admitir que estaba bastante nerviosa sus preguntas no eran nada difíciles pero decir que estaba dando una buena entrevista era algo totalmente erróneo.

-"¿Por qué quiso estudiar medicina?" Que por que quise estudiar medicina , bueno eso era algo largo de responder ,pero tenia que hacerlo si quería el puesto.

-" la primera vez que pensé en estudiar medicina fue cuando tenia doce años, mi hermano mayor sufrió de un taquicardia , yo estaba muy asustada ya que usualmente estábamos los dos solos en casa, por lo que no sabia que hacer , lo único en lo que pensé fu e llamar a una ambulancia, después cuando llego mi padre el doctor digo que mi hermano podría haber muerto si yo hubiera demorado un poco mas en llamar, yo quería ayudarlo pero no sabia como por lo que me prometí que si algo así volvía a pasar con cualquier otra persona ,o hasta con mi hermano de nuevo yo podría ayudarlo, fue mas por eso que me decidí a estudiar medicina y especializarme el cardiología."

Pareció procesar mi respuesta, después de algunos segundos comenzó a escribir algo en el papel en el cual anotaba lo que yo decía.

-"¿Usted vive con su familia?"

-"Emm...No. Mi familia vive en el pueblo de Tomoeda, yo me vine a vivir a Tokio en cuanto termine la secundaria, por que como quería estudiar medicina, en Tomoeda no habían grandes universidades las cueles me permitían conseguir lo que quería, por lo que ahora vivo en un departamento en cerca del centro de Tokio."

Nuevamente anoto algo en el papel.

-"¿Usted esta casada, comprometida o algo?" al principio la pregunta me pareció fuera de lugar ,pero después de pensarlo un poco decidí que lo mejor era contestarle si quería conseguir el empleo , y de verdad que lo necesitaba, por que dije:

-"No, en estos momento no me encuentro ni casada, ni comprometida." Como siempre anoto en el mismo papel.

-"¿Y por que no, acaso no encuentra la hombre perfecto que todas buscan?"ok esta si estaba bastante fuera de lugar, que le importaba el por que no tenia novio ni nada de eso, pero lo que mas me molesto fue el pequeño brillo de burla que pude divisar en sus ojos.

-"¿Y a usted eso que le importa?"respondí de forma algo brusca creo que por mi respuesta daba como perdida este empleo, pero es que de verdad me molestaba que se metieran con mi vida privada.

-"Vaya, vaya a si que no le gusta que se metan con su vida privada no? Que lastima estaba apunto de darle el trabajo pero como usted no…"

Basta, ya era suficiente no iba a permitir que se metiera con mi vida privada, es que acaso el no tenia una propia, si solo le falto preguntar si lo había echo alguna vez, no señor no iba permitir nada de eso, tampoco que a poco mas no quería que le rogara para que me diera el trabajo ¿tan desesperada me vio?, como pude pensar que era perfecto , cuando en realidad era todo un ogro, saben , creo que ya no quiero el trabajo por que a trabajar con un ogro metiche y arrogante de verdad que preferiría tragar tierra antes que tener que soportarlo todos los días.

Por lo que lo interrumpí antes de que terminara su entupida y arrogante frase.

-"Lo siento, pero por lo que veo no esta dispuesto a darme el trabajo, además tampoco lo quiero así que…" estaba apunto de decirle que no lo vería nunca mas y que se metiera su trabajo por donde mejor le cayera, pero antes de poder terminar de escupir mis palabras el me interrumpió tal como yo la había echo con el.

-"Esta contratada, comienza el lunes." ¿Qué? escuche mal, ¿estoy alucinando o que? ¿O acaso acababa de decir que estaba contratada? ¿Y que por fin tenia un empleo? Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que yo no quería trabajar con el, ¿que podía hacer aceptar el trabajo o simplemente rechazarlo para seguir viviendo de lo que me daban Touya y papà o me tragaba mi enojo y orgullo y aceptaba el trabajo?

* * *

**notas de la autora: **emm gracias por mi unico y solitario reviews u.u(aunque me mocione mucho cuando lo lei xD)

en fin creo que ahora si esperare minimo cinco reviws para ctualizar :)

lo mismo de siempre , si cometi algun error o quieres acotar o criticar algo etc no dudes en decirlo

cre oque aun soy algo (bastante) nuva e nesto de escribir por lo mismo agradeceria mucho si me yudan con alguna acotacion o recomendacion,

y porsupuesto **que dejen reviews**.

y saludos de siempre gene, yayi( que se fue de vieje , te extrañamos u.u , el colegio no es lo mismo xD) andrea que esta dibujando a chibi sakura y chibi shaoran , eva que aunque encuentres mal la parte en que describo a shaoran ¬¬ igual me ayuda mucho con tus acotaciones o comentarios y a la pia que hoy no se quizo ir en la 1 micro que paso por estar esperando a su esposo y su amante xD.

eso ps nos vemos en el prox capitulo y dejen reviews pliss es muy importante para mi u.u


	3. ¿Si o no?

como ya saben los personajes de ccs no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP, (por mas que adore a shaoran no es mio Dx)

-".." dialogo entre los personajes

emm eso que deisfruten del 3 cap :

capitulo 3

**¿SI O NO?**

P.D: Este va dedicado a la eva y gene por pasarse y dejar reviews

y a aridarck por haberme dejado otro y muy especial reviews.

* * *

**Shaoran P.O.V**

El hecho de que haya querido estudiar medicina por el hecho de que su hermano sufrió un accidente me pareció de lo más tierno, definitivamente esta chica estaba contratada, pero aun me quedaban algunas preguntas por hacerle, por lo que aproveche la entrevista para satisfacer mi curiosidad.

-"¿Usted esta casada, comprometida o algo?" Si, se que esa pregunta no tenia nada que ver con el propósito de la entrevista, puesto que para el trabajo que ella solicitaba no importaba en nada si lo estaba o no, pero mi curiosidad pudo mas allá por lo que no resistí a preguntar algo como eso.

-"No…, en estos momentos no me encuentro ni casada ni comprometida" ¿Qué dijo? Como esa chica hermosa que tenia enfrente mío no estaba aun casada o comprometida, si era la niña-mujer mas tierna que he visto en toda mi vida, ¿a quien se le ocurría estudiar medicina solo por que su hermano tubo un accidente?, m... ¿Será que busca el hombre perfecto que todas las chicas malcriadas e infantiles buscan?, ese ultimo pensamiento me causo un poco de gracia ya que esta chica ,aunque por muy dulce que fuera ,parecía ser la típica niña de unos nueve u once años que esperan que aparezca el príncipe azul de los cuentos de Disney.

-" ¿Y por que no, acaso no encuentra la hombre perfecto que todas buscan?" Si, lo se, otra vez mi pregunta estaba demasiado fuera del tema, y por la cara de Sakura Kinomoto, pude ver que no le había agradado para nada mi pregunta, ya que su ceño se había acentuado demasiado y sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo otra vez, lo que le daba una pinta muy bonita.

Ups, creo que de verdad no debí haberle preguntado eso ya que no quería perder a mi futura cardióloga, además creo que todas las charlas con Eriol estaban dando frutos, por que después de unos cinco años estaba volviendo fijarme en una chica, no era que en cinco años no hubiera mirado a ninguna mujer, sino que no habían logrado captar suficiente mi atención, aun me preguntaba que tenia la niña-mujer que estaba en frente de mi que lograba causar algo que ninguna otra mujer había conseguido.

-"¿Y a eso que le importa a usted?" Woow, aparte de ser tierna, dulce, hermosa y tener unos espectaculares ojos, también era preocupada de su familia y tenia un carácter algo fuerte, de verdad que esta niña-mujer me tenia realmente perplejo, en ciertos momentos parecía una niña toda nerviosa como si tuviera un examen para el que no estudio , y al siguiente ¡boom! Era toda una mujer con carácter solo por que le había preguntado algo sobre su vida privada, aun quería saber hasta cuando soportaría enfadada, por lo que puse una de las sonrisas mas características de Eriol, entre burlona y arrogante, si ,si, se que soy algo malvado , pero es que de verdad esta chica me tenia sorprendido.

-"Vaya, vaya a si que no le gusta que se metan con su vida privada ¿no? Que lastima estaba apunto de darle el trabajo pero como usted no…" estaba a punto de decirle que no se preocupara…, apuesto a que ya se dieron cuenta ¿no?, Si si tienen razón me descubrieron, le iba decir que no estaba contratada solo para después cuando pusiera una cara triste o decepcionada le diría que era mentira, que en verdad sí estaba contratada y cuando ella me preguntara por que había echo eso yo buscaría un excusa barata con la cual ella quedara conforme.

Pero nada de eso paso ya que ella me interrumpió justo a mitad de mi frase.

-"Lo siento, pero por lo que veo no esta dispuesto a darme el trabajo, además tampoco lo quiero así que…" mierda, la estaba perdiendo, ¿Por qué en los momentos mas importantes tenia que ser un idiota?, creo que ya me di cuenta hasta donde puede soportar Sakura Kinomoto, y por culpa de mi _pequeño experimento_ estaba punto de quedarme sin cardióloga y _sin mi futura esposa_ , Woow ¿yo dije eso?, como por décima vez en el día juro que matare a Eriol.

Yo no me quería quedar sin cardióloga por lo que me apresure a interrumpirla.

-"Esta contratada, comienza el lunes" fue demasiado cómico ver su cara en esos momentos, sus ojos se abrieron mucho mas de lo normal y su boca se abrió de tal manera que estoy seguro de que casi llega la piso, si hubiera estado en otra ocasión juro que me hubiera reído de la expresión mas adorable-cómica del mundo.

-"¿Qué… que dijo?"

-"Le acabo de decir que esta contratada y que puede comenzar el lunes" dije algo cortante, pero lo que en realidad quería era reírme de su expresión confundida.

-"Pe…pero si usted dijo que no me iba a contratar." En el momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca ,una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en mis labios, cosa rara en mí, por la pequeña travesura que le había echo.

-"En realidad no lo dije, ya que usted me interrumpió."

-"Si eso era lo que iba decir, ¿entonces porque ahora me da el trabajo?" juro que su expresión de niña enfadada era lo mas tierno que había visto en mi vida.

-"Por que ahora cambie de opinión." Si, se que suena estupido, pero que mas podía decirle _"en realidad te iba a contratar desde el principio, pero como me gusto mucho tu expresión de enfadada me puse a hacer un pequeño experimento para ver cuanto soportabas que se metieran en tus cosas."_ Claro que no podía decirle eso, por lo que salida mas fácil era regodearme de que era el director del hospital, aunque a veces de de verdad lo detestaba, y tenia el poder para cambiar de opinión cuando se me pegara la gana.

-"¿Y que le hace creer a usted que yo aceptare el trabajo?" de verdad que esta chica tenia carácter, y el desafío que mostraban sus esmeraldas, sus ojos, era evidente, pero yo sabia que ella necesitaba el trabajo y ese era mi **_as_** bajo la manga para que ella aceptara.

-"Por que si no mal recuerdo, usted misma dijo que no había conseguido trabajo en todo este año y que esperaba que yo pudiera ayudarla, y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo." Jaque mate.

Sin duda le había ganado en nuestra pequeña discusión, pero aun podía ver la indecisión mezclada con un poco de desafío en sus orbes esmeraldas , lo cual no le quedaba mal, ya que sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que nunca antes había visto, pero de un momento a otro este desaprecio y ella bajo la cabeza.

-"Esta bien lo admito, que de verdad necesito el trabajo, por lo que acepto" luego de eso dio un suspiro mas de resignación que de cualquier otra cosa, pero lo que me molesto fue que sus ojos esmeraldas yo no tenían esa luz, ese brillo que vi cuando ella tomo su decisión, m… creo que tendría que hacerla enojar mas seguido, pero lo bueno es que desde el lunes podría fastidiarla por que ella había aceptado trabajar en el hospital, jeje si, a veces soy _algo_ malvado.

Después de eso, le explique el contrato y se lo alcancé para que ella lo leyera, firmo el contrato y luego se despidió con un algo forzado"gracias".

Ahora solo tendría que esperar hasta el lunes para poder ver a chica que se acababa de ir, la que por cierto me dejo mas que intrigado con su forma de ser y sus curvas, se que sueno como un pervertido, pero es que de verdad creo que esa mujer me atraía , y créanme eso no es muy común en mi, porque tal como dijo Eriol yo era uno de los hombres mas codiciados en secundaria , pero solo una chica logro atraerme lo suficiente como para que aceptara ser su novio , y mi anterior novia no era para nada parecida a Sakura Kinomoto , después de que corte con ella, hace cinco años , ninguna otra mujer me llamo la atención como para que me pusiera a ser su novio, y ahora llegaba de la nada esta niña-mujer y me dejaba embobado con sus curvas, ojos y sobre todo su carácter , creo que Eriol de verdad habría logrado su objetivo después de todas sus charlas y consejos.

Apropósito donde se habría metido Eriol normalmente siempre pasaba a saludarme o a molestarme con su tonta sonrisa de gato Cheshire, auque hoy me sirvió esa sonrisa jeje, creo que mi día estaba pasando de ser asquerosamente malo a un excelente día, no solo Eriol no había aparecido en toda la mañana sino que también conocí a una chica que estupenda que podré observar todos lo días desde el lunes en adelante.

Sakura P.O.V

Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio.

Argh, como puede ser tan arrogante, orgulloso y mas encima ser endemoniadamente lindo, si lindo queda entre cosas malas, por que si no lo fuera seria mucho mas fácil insultarlo y podría decir cosas como que feo se jura lindo cuando es todo lo contrario, pero lamentablemente si digo eso me estaría engañando a mi misma por que _yo se_ que no es para nada feo.

Aun no puedo creer que me haya tenido que tragar mi orgullo y dignidad solo para aceptar el tonto trabajo, si no fuera porque lo ultimo que dijo, sobre que yo necesitaba el trabajo, era cierto lo hubiera mandado a freír huevos a ...a la antártica, si, para que no volviera hasta que lograra freírlos , entonces así yo no tendría que soportarlo , pero no , cierto, tenia que ser justamente _él_ ,el director del único lugar en que me habían dado trabajo durante todo el tiempo en que estuve buscando empleo

Por lo que no me quedo otra cosa que aceptar el maldito trabajo y vernos las caras todos los días desde el lunes en adelante, lo que mas me molestaba era su cara de satisfacción al saber que el había ganado la tonta discusión que el mismo creo con sus preguntas sobre mi vida privada, ¿que le importaba a el que yo no me hubiera comprometido o casado por que estaba esperando al hombre perfecto o al famoso príncipe azul del que todas las historias de Disney hablan?, cosa que no era cierto yo solo esperaba a que apareciera la persona indicada para mi , no al perfecto hombre ni al príncipe azul , ya que yo sabia que no existían, solo un hombre con el cual nos complementáramos mutuamente.

Más que nada el trabajo lo acepte para dejar de depender de Touya y papá, ya que yo sabía que ellos igual tenían sus propios gastos y que no podía aprovecharme de ellos de por siempre, no es que lo hiciera apropósito, pero sabia que esto ya no podía continuar por mas tiempo ,por lo que sabia que si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad y aceptaba el trabajo que me estaban ofreciendo, el cual no era para nada malo , al contrario tenia muchos beneficios y un muy buen salario, aunque tuviera que tragarme toda mi dignidad y orgullo sabia que lo necesitaba , porque estaba segura que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volvieran a ofrecerme otro empleo.

No es que me arrepintiera de haber aceptado, solo que me molestaba el ogro, que tenía por jefe, no me gustaba que se metieran con mis cosas por algo uno tiene una vida **"_privada"_** ¿Qué parte de esa palabra él no podía comprender?

Di un suspiro de resignación, total de que servia seguir pensando en cosas que no me traían para nada felicidad.

Mejor me apresuraba a llegar a mi departamento para ver si Kero, mi perrito, ya se había levantado y comido lo que le deje como desayuno.

Cuando entra al lobby de mi departamento salude con un simple "buenos días" al portero, ya que aun no pasaban la una de la tarde.

Subí hasta el quinto piso, en el cual se encontraba mi departamento, en cuanto entré me encontré con el dormilón Kero esperándome al lado de la puerta con el hocico todo manchado de chocolate, seguramente otra vez había abierto el refrigerador para comerse mi tarta de chocolate, sip, a este glotón le encantaban los dulces, aun no podía comprender como no le había dado una diabetes o algo así.

En fin, mejor dejaba de mirar a Kero y me dedicaba ordenar un poco mi hogar , ya que como todos los días anteriores habia tenido que levantarme temprano y llegaba de lo mas tarde ,con todo eso de buscar trabajo, no tenia tiempo para ordenar , por lo que solo tiraba las cosas donde cayeran , lo cual casi siempre era en el suelo, pero como ahora había encontrado trabajo, no con el mejor jefe, pero al menos podía hacer lo que me gustaba y de una vez por todas podría arreglar este chiquero en el que vivía.

Me preguntaba como seria mi primer día de trabajo, como serán mis compañeros y sobre todo que tan bueno era Shaoran Li con lo que hacia, o simplemente con su cara bonita había logrado llegar a ser director del hospital central de Tokio.

Con estos pensamientos y los recuerdos del rostro de Shaoran Li me puse en marcha para asear mi hogar mientras Kero se dedicaba comer lo último que había quedado de mi tarta de chocolate.

Aun me preguntaba que tanto cambiaria mi vida ahora que por fin había encontrado empleo.

Pero claro nuestra querida Sakura no tenía ni idea del gran cambia que tendría su vida de ahora en adelante, y sobre todo lo que significaría tener que trabajar con cierto castaño de ojos ámbar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

bien , gracias por los reviews y por los que agregaron mi historia favoritos ,de verdad que estoy muy muy contenta por el recibimiento que ha tenido mi fic.

y mas que nada por el apoyo de todos los que comentaron.

em.. lo mismo de siempre , si quieren comentra ,decir ,acotar, preguntar, critiar ,o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra no duden en decirlo , ya que de verdad me gustan mucho sus reviews.

Y si el cap o cualquiera del los anteriores tiene algun error solo diganlo para que yo pueda corregirlo :D

creo que eso es todo, nos vemos en el prox cap, el cual aun no se como llamarlo :x, pero ya vere como lo hago .

saludos a : obviamente a todos los que dejaron review, a gene y eva gracias por pasar encerio :D, la pia , yayi ( que aun no vuelve u.u)y a la andrea que ya termino de dibujar a chibi sakura y shaoran, creo que ahora hara atomoyo y eriol xD.

ahora si hasta el prox cap y...

**dejen reviews sii?**

:D


	4. Mi primer dia

loa personajes de CCS no me pretenecen ni tampoco shaoran u.u son de CLAMP :D

-"..." dialogo entre personajes.

capitulo 4

**Mi primer dia**

que lo disfrueten :D**  
**

* * *

**Shaoran P.O.V**

Me desperté muy ,muy temprano, creo que estaba algo ansioso por el día de hoy , a que no adivinan que día es hoy ¿no?, exacto ,por fin después del fin de semana mas largo de toda ,toda mi vida , ¡era lunes! Si, después de tantos días de tener a cierta castaña cardióloga rondando por mi mente día y noche, hoy, al fin podría verla.

Sueno patético ¿no?, pero es que enserio no puedo evitarlo ¿acaso ninguno sabe lo que se siente tener a una persona rondando en tus pensamientos las veinticuatro horas del día?, pues yo si se lo que se siente, y eso que es la primera vez que me pasa, y no es para nada bonito cuando tienes que esperar un tiempo tan, tan , extremadamente largo sólo para poder verla, si quizás exagere un poco sobre el tiempo , pero es que así fue de largo para mi ¡fue casi un siglo en mi mente!.

Si, lo se, doblemente patético, si se que parezco demasiado desesperado por una chica la cual tuve el placer de ver por tan solo dos horas, pero es que Sakura Kinomoto de verdad que era una chica única y no solo por su cuerpo ni sus orbes esmeraldas, sino por su carácter, nunca había conocido a una chica con una personalidad tan atrayente y a la vez confusa como la de ella.

Después de pensar y reflexionar sobre mi futura esposa, eh… digo, sobre la nueva trabajadora del hospital, si, si eso suena mejor jeje, me levante de mi cómoda y abrigada cama, para darme una de las duchas matutinas que tanto me gustan, cuando termine fui a mi armario para buscar una camisa y un pantalón de tela, odio vestirme tan formal pero ,era necesario si eres el director de uno de los hospitales mas importantes de Tokio, ¿ya ven por que a veces digo que no me gusta ser el director? , cuando estuve totalmente vestido, con una camisa blanca, pantalón negro, un saco del mismo color que el último y por supuesto la infaltable, y molesta, corbata, la cual también era negra.

Me dirigí a la cocina donde haría un _rico_ desayuno, por rico me refiero a totalmente simple y escaso desayuno, ¡ey que esperaban! qué supiera cocinar, por algo no fui chef ¿no creen?, una sola vez intente hacer algo mas elaborado que un simple café o cosas así, y déjenme decirles que fue un total fracaso, creo que fue cuando tenia unos dieciocho o dieciséis años, había intentado hacer pasta , después de poner la olla con agua y echar la pasta dentro fui a ver la televisión , el programa era algo aburrido por lo que me quede dormido , desperté como la hora después y la comida estaba toda pegoteada , esa fue la única vez que trate de hacer algo mas elaborado , desde ese entonces casi siempre pido comida por teléfono , o sino almuerzo en la cafetería del hospital.

Prepare un café y algunas tostadas, cuando termine de comer me dirigí, casi corriendo a mi auto, un volvo plateado, en cuanto me subía a él recordé que no me había peinado, por lo que con ayuda del espejo retrovisor y mis dedos trate de ordenar un poco mi enmarañado cabello, pero como siempre este no tenia arreglo, desde pequeño mi pelo siempre fue revoltoso y desordenado, mis hermanas siempre trataban de arreglarlo un poco pero no conseguían hacer mucho.

Puse en marcha mi adorado auto, de verdad que me gustaba este auto, camino al hospital a ver a la castaña mas herm…, digo a trabajar.

El trafico estaba horrible, algo raro a tan tempranas horas, ya que eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, siempre me he preguntado por que cuando estoy ansioso o apurado para llegar a algún lugar todo el mundo parece conspirar en mi contra para que el tiempo de espera sea mas largo.

Cuando por fin logre llegar al hospital, cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos después, subí directo a mi oficina para colocarme el típico delantal blanco que usan casi todos los médicos o enfermeras.

Ahora que lo recuerdo bien le había dicho a Sakura Kinomoto que tendría que venir a las diez, eso me dejaba cerca de tres horas sin hacer nada, por lo que decidí ir a darme una vuelta por el hospital para ver si alguien necesitaba de mi presencia.

Cuando pase por el sector de oncologia me encontré con un Eriol muy cómodamente acostado en una camilla leyendo un enorme libro ¿Qué hacia acostado cuando debería estar atendiendo a pacientes?

No había visto a Eriol desde que entreviste a Sakura Kinomoto, el viernes, lo cual era raro ya que el siempre pasaba por mi oficina, y como el solo descansaba los domingos, era raro que no haya pasado el viernes y el sábado.

Me acerque cautelosamente con la intención de darle un buen susto y también reprenderlo por no estar haciendo nada en su horario de trabajo, cuando estaba apunto de asustarlo el giro la cabeza.

-"Hola Shaoran" odiaba su sentido de la percepción, nunca se podía tomar a Eriol por sorpresa o algo por el estilo, la única que lograba hacer eso era Tomoyo, su esposa.

-"¿Que haces leyendo un libro en horario de trabajo?"

-"Vamos, Shaoran relájate, además no hay ningún paciente así que da igual." El y su tonto aire despreocupado de siempre. Era cierto que no había nadie a quien el pudiera atender, pero eso no le daba derecho de acostarse cómodamente con un libro, y mas encima sobre una camilla del hospital.

-"Lo se pero eso no te da el derecho de acostarte a leer, sabes muy bien que podría despedirte." Eso era lo que la mayoría de las veces le decía, pero como siempre el se tomaba todo a modo de broma, aun no entendía como Tomoyo lo soportaba, y tampoco como yo aun no lo despedía. Muchas veces pensé en hacerlo, pero tampoco soy tan cruel como para despedir a esa cosa que tengo como mejor amigo.

-"Tu sabes que no lo harás, yo se que me quieres." Dijo eso ultimo con unas de sus sonrisas burlonas, las cuales yo odiaba, y batiendo muy rápidamente las pestañas.

A veces de verdad pensaba que era Eriol era algo _rarito_, pero eso quedaba descartado cuando recordaba que estaba casado con Tomoyo, y como después se reía de la cara que yo ponía, no se si pondré una cara de asco o aturdimiento, pero Eriol siempre se reia de mi expresión.

Estaba punto de responderle con uno de mis mejores insultos cuando alguien me llamo en voz baja, al girarme me encontré con una hermosa chica castaña de ojos verde esmeralda, Sakura Kinomoto había llegado.

**Sakura P.O.V**

Me desperté temprano, algo raro en mí, eran como las siete y algo cuando me levante, hoy era lunes por lo que era mi primer día de trabajo, en cual también tendría que soportar a mi odioso jefe.

Camine hasta el cuarto de baño para darme una de las largas duchas que tanto me gustan, cuando termine, cerca de treinta minutos después, fui a mi guardarropas de donde saque una blusa con mangas larga de color verde claro y un jeans algo ajustado.

Como aun tenia tiempo de sobra, tenia que llegar a trabajar a las diez, me prepare leche con chocolate y un trozo de pastel, que de milagro Kero no se había comido, cuando termine eran las ocho con treinticinco minutos.

Justo cuando estaba por terminar mi último trozo de pastel este desapareció de mis manos, al bajar la vista me encontré con Kero devorando mi pastel ¿en que momento apareció en la cocina?

-"!Kero¡" estaba punto de regañarlo por haberse comido mi pastel, pero como siempre hacia lo mismo, aun perro viejo no se le pueden enseñar trucos nuevos ¿no?, por lo que preferí dejarlo por la paz.

Después de que Kero termino su desayuno, me puse a jugar un rato con el , ya que a levantarme temprano todavía me quedaba tiempo para llegar al trabajo, después de jugar un rato ,vi mi reloj de pulsera y me di cuenta de que me quedaban diez minutos para llegar al hospital ¿como se paso tan rápido la hora?, esa era una de las cosas por la que mas me regañaba mi hermano , siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados y todo por culpa de lo despistada que soy.

Tome mi bolso y salí lo mas rápido que pude de mi departamento, no se por que pero esto me recordaba al viernes pasado cuando fui a buscar empleo, como se me hacia tarde no tuve otra opción mas que tomar un taxi.

-"¿A donde se dirige?" pregunto el conductor con una voz amable.

-"Al hospital central de Tokio" definitivamente esto era muy parecido a el viernes, a excepción de que esta vez me asegure de no cerrar demasiado fuerte la puerta.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital me baje lo más rápido posible, no sin antes pagarle al taxista, cuando entre al hospital me dirigí a la oficina de Shaoran Li, ya que el me tenia que mostrar el lugar en donde trabajaría, por lo que fui directo al ascensor, en cuanto me baje de el y entre en la gran oficina de mi jefe, me acerque al escritorio en donde tras el mueble estaba sentada la misma secretaria de la vez pasada.

-"Buenos días, ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?" ¿Es mi idea o eso era exactamente lo mismo que dijo la vez pasada?

-"Buenos días, ¿puedo hablar con el director del hospital?" mi sonrisa fue algo torcida, ya que todavía estaba algo nerviosa, ¿quien no en su primer día de trabajo?

-"¿Usted es Sakura Kinomoto?" Le respondí con apenas un asentimiento de cabeza.

-"Lo siento pero el Sr. Li esta en el sector de oncologia en este momento, si gusta puede ir a buscarlo."

-"Esta bien, gracias." Se supone que el estaría en su oficina, no que yo tendría que andar buscándolo por todo el hospital, además ¿Dónde estaba el sector de oncologia?

Como aun no salía de la oficina me voltee rápidamente para preguntarle a la secretaria donde se encontraba dicho sector, de verdad que hoy estaba sumamente despistada.

-"Emm... Esto disculpe pero ¿Dónde se encuentra oncologia?" La secretaria me miro algo raro antes de responderme, ¿no me digan que esperaba que supiera donde estaba cada sector en el hospital?, sobre todo cuando este era enorme.

-"Quinto piso a la derecha."

-"Gracias." Me gire de vuelta al ascensor, cuando entre marque el cinco en los pequeños números que había aun costado, ya que estaba en el veintiunavo piso, tendría que esperar un rato a que llegara al sector de oncologia, ¿ya ven a que me refiero cuando dije que este hospital era enorme?

Cuando por fin el ascensor se detuvo en el quinto piso, baje apresuradamente, me encontré con un pasillo el cual al final se dividía en dos, gire a la derecha tal como había dicho la secretaria, y en frente de mi apareció un cartel en el cual decía "oncologia" con letras grandes.

Camine un poco mas por el pasillo de oncologia, había varias camillas, pero la mayoría estaban vacías y en las otras estaban pacientes siendo atendidos por los médicos del sector.

Estaba a punto de preguntar donde se encontraba Shaoran Li, cuando una camilla me llamo la atención, no la cama en si, si no mas bien los dos hombres que se encontraban cerca de ella, uno estaba acostado y el otro parado a su lado, no podía verle la cara al que estaba de pie, pero por el color de cabello y lo desordenado que estaba, lo mas probable es que fuera mi jefe.

El otro chico, el que estaba acostado, tenia un libro en su mano, su cabello era negro azulado y usaba anteojos, los cuales ocultaban unas ojos azul azabache, su cara era muy bonita y en esos momentos tenia una sonrisa algo burlona, la cual me recordó a una que me dirigió Shaoran Li, me acerque despacio tratando de verificar si era mi jefe, cuando estaba a pocos pasos de ellos escuche que el de ojos azules hablaba.

-"…yo se que me quieres" Woow, no era muy común que los hombres normales se dijeran eso, a menos que ellos fueran… ¿acaso mi nuevo jefe era algo _rarito_?

Rayos, eso si que seria un desperdicio de hombre, ya que aunque fuera muy odioso, eso no significaba que dejara de ser lindo, sobre todo ahora que lo veo de pie, ya que tenia un tremendo físico si hasta los músculos de sus brazos se notaban por sobre la camisa y el delantal que usaba.

-"¿Sr. Li?" susurre, ya que, a pesar de haber pensado en su físico y todo, aun no estada segura de si era el.

En cuanto la persona de espaldas a mi se volteo, no me quedo duda alguna de que él era Shaoran Li, lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos color ámbar, los cuales mostraban algo de enfado y sorpresa a la vez, creo que no debí interrumpir su escena, de verdad que se veía demasiado hermoso, incluso mas que el viernes, era mucho mas alto que yo, creo que me pasaba por una cabeza o mas, sus músculos se veían mucho mejor de frente que de espaldas, ¿es que acaso no podía dejar de mirarlo? , creo que no.

-"S-si" creo que estaba algo confundido, por lo que creí mejor decirle mi nombre.

-"S-soy Sakura Kinomoto, la nu-nueva cardióloga." Dije en voz baja, creo que su presencia causaba algo extraño en mí que no me dejaba hablar correctamente.

-"Lo se, emm... esto Srta. Kinomoto, el es Eriol Hiragizawa, jefe del sector de oncologia, Eriol, ellas es Sakura Kinomoto la nueva cardióloga." Después de su presentación ,el tal Eriol, se paro de la camilla y se acerco un poco, tomo mi mano y deposito un suave beso en ella, lo que consiguió que toda mi sangre subiera hasta mis mejillas, estoy segura que mi rostro estaba mas rojo que el de un tomate maduro.

-"Eriol Hiragizawa, un placer." Me dio la impresión de que esto le molesto al Sr. Li, ya que su ceño se frunció.

"I-igualmente." Creo que aun estaba algo afectada por el beso en la mano, aunque creo que también tenía que ver con que Li no me sacaba la mirada de encima.

-"Srta. Kinomoto, le mostrare su lugar de trabajo." Me dio la impresión de que su voz salio algo forzada, además ¿porque aun tenia el ceño fruncido?

En cuanto dijo esto se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a los ascensores. Me dio la impresión de que estaba enfadado, aunque no se porque, quizás fue porque interrumpí su conversación algo _"cariñosa" _con su amigo, estaba segura de que si no lo seguía el no me esperaría, por lo que me apresure a despedirme para poder seguirlo.

-"emm... Hasta luego." Ni siquiera alcancé a escuchar la respuesta del Sr. Hiragizawa, ya que mi jefe había desaparecido por el pasillo, casi tuve que correr antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, con el Sr. Li dentro.

Ey, el no tenia derecho a hacerme correr solo por que el se había enfadado por algo que ni siquiera era mi culpa, en cuanto entre al ascensor, el cual estaba vacío, me di vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Li y reclamarle por no haber tenido la decencia de esperarme, pero no conté con que el estuviera tan cerca de mi, por lo que nuestras narices estaban a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia.

Estoy segura de que mi cara tanto como la del adquirieron un tono casi morado por el tremendo sonrojo que ambos teníamos, lo cual a el le hacia verse demasiado adorable, también suponía que el podría oír mi corazón, ya que por la cercanía con la que nos encontrábamos, además de que este latía a mil por segundo, nuestras caras se fueron acercando mas y mas, no estoy segura de en que momento, estábamos tan cerca que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, nuestros labios estaban separados por milímetros, justo en el momento en que estos se encontrarían , las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, por lo que ambos nos separamos enseguida , aunque el sonrojo aun no se iba ¿en que pensaba , como pude estar a punto de besar a mi odioso jefe?, eso sin contar el de detalle de que quizás era "rarito".

Por la puerta del ascensor entro una señora de unos cincuenta años, con un delantal de enfermera, al mirar de reojo a mi jefe, ya que no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, me di cuenta de que el aun seguía colorado, aunque no tanto como antes.

-"Buenos días director." Lo saludo la enfermera con una amable sonrisa.

Shaoran Li pareció salir de un pequeño trance con la voz de la enfermera, ya que antes de contestar sacudió su cabeza varias veces de un lado a otro ¿me pregunto que pasara por su mente?, yo solo podía pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir mientra estábamos solos en el ascensor, de verdad que agradecía que las puertas se hayan abierto justo en el momento apropiado.

-"Bue-buenos días."Su voz salio algo ronca, como el primer día en que lo conocí.

Después de eso las puertas se abrieron otra vez en el piso dieciocho, no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos subiendo, esta vez nos bajamos del ascensor, por lo que asumí que este era el piso de cardiología, en el cual yo trabajaría.

Una vez que estuvimos en el pasillo de cardiología me anime a decirle algo, ya que no soportaba el silencio.

-"Lo-lo siento." Mierda. No contaba con que estaba tan nerviosa, que mi voz se corto al inicio de mi simple frase de disculpas, ya que si yo no me hubiera girado no habría pasado nada.

-"No importa, yo-yo... también fue mi culpa." Ah… se veía tan lindo tartamudeando y con sus mejillas, nuevamente, sonrojadas.

No sabia que responder a eso, por lo que opte con quedarme callada, luego de un rato caminado, llegamos a una sala en donde había varias camillas con diferentes aparatos a un lado de cada una, estaba casi segura de que yo trabajaría aquí.

-"emm... trabajara aquí Srta. Kinomoto, el horario estaba en el contrato, por lo que debe sabérselo, usted estará encargada de esta sala, aquí vienen los pacientes que sufren de insuficiencia cardiaca, por lo que la mayoría son ancianos, ¿tiene alguna pregunta?"

-"S-si, ¿de cuantas personas estaré a cargo?" a pesar de que no entendía por que me había puesto a cargo, necesitaba saber a cuantas personas tendría que vigilar.

Nunca había trabajado con ancianos, solo con niños en las prácticas de la universidad, pero no por eso me molestaba, al contrario, mi papá solía decir que los ancianos siempre tienen una buena historia que contar.

-"Estará a cargo de ocho enfermeras que trabajan aquí." Bien, creo que podré manejarlo, me llamo la atención la pequeña sonrisa que se asomo por los labios de Li, no era nada parecida a la del primer día en que lo vi, sino que esta parecía ser entre orgullosa y sincera.

-"Buena suerte." Esta vez la sonrisa se agrando un poco, pero ahora era del todo sincera, se veía tan hermoso con esa pequeña, pero real, sonrisa en su cara, que podría dejar atontada a cualquier mujer, incluyéndome.

Tanto me afecto su sonrisa que no me di cuenta en que momento se salio de la sala en que nos encontrábamos.

No pude seguir con mis pensamientos, ya que justo en ese momento entro una de las enfermeras con una camilla, en la cual iba una anciana, a la cual me acerque para medir su pulso y examinarla.

Todo el resto del día fue lo mismo, ancianos, o de vez en cuando adultos y hasta niños, entraban en diferentes camillas, a las que siempre me acercaba revisar y tratar, lo que me llamo la atención es que en ningún momento entro un hombre con una de las camillas, eso me hacia confirmar que yo estaba a cargo de puras mujeres, algo curioso, ya que en mi universidad mas de la mitad de los graduados eran hombres.

Me preguntaba si eso tenía que ver con la sonrisa de Shaoran Li, a lo que me lleva a pensar a lo que sucedió en el ascensor.

¿Es que no podía dejar de pensar en eso ni un solo instante? Desde que el se fue de la sala no había podido dejar de pensar en eso en todo el día y eso que ya estaba por acabarse mi turno.

Esperaba que no todos los días fueran iguales, ya que si no podía sacar a Shaoran Li de mi cabeza, temía que muy pronto terminaría enamorándome de el , y yo no quería eso, ya que la ultime vez que tuve una relación amorosa , fue un verdadero desastre.

Creo que mas por esa ultima mala experiencia yo tenia algo de miedo a enamorarme, esperaba que esto fuera solo por estar recién conociéndolo , y que pasara con el tiempo.

* * *

**notas de la autora : **esper oque les alla gustad oe lcuerto capitulo :D

grasias por todo los reviews.

lo mismo de siempre , si quieres preguntar, decir , acotar, criticar o cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra no dudes en decirlo y que como soy nueva eso ayudaria mucho para poder seguir .

saludos a las de siempre yayi, gene ,andrea y pia y obviamente a todos los que dejan reviews y me apoyan con sus comentarios.

emm. recibi una pregunta la cual respondere ahora xD

CELINA SOSA: sakura y tomoyo no se conocen ,aun , pero se conoceran muy pronto:D

ESO Y COMO **SIEMPRE DEJEN REVIEW** :D

hasta el proximo capitulo :)


	5. La extraña chica

Loa personajes de ccs no me pertenecen pertenecen a CLAMP ( aunque no me molestaria que Shaoran fuera mio xD)

-"..." dialogo entre personajes

-"HOLA"gritos fuertes

y eso que disfruten del quinto capitulo

**La extraña chica.**

* * *

**Shaoran P.O.V**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sakura comenzó a trabajar en el hospital, dos maravillosas semanas en las que podía verla casi todos los días, digo casi porque ella, al igual que todos los funcionarios del hospital, tenia que descansar una vez a la semana, lo malo era que no coincidía con mi descanso, por lo que se me hacia extremadamente largo el día sin ella.

Aun recuerdo la molestosa y fastidiosa conversación que tuve con Eriol el día en que ella ingreso a trabajar.

**_ ********** FLASH BACK*********_**

Luego de dedicarle una de mis únicas sonrisas a la Srta. Kinomoto, me fui a mi oficina a pensar un rato, con lo que no contaba es que un muy burlesco Eriol estaría sentado en mi silla giratoria dando vueltas como un infante ¿es que este hombre nunca maduraría?

En fin, yo sabia que me esperaba una larga conversación con el, la cual quería evitar a toda costa, ya que el no tenia el derecho de creerse mi padre o algo así.

Por lo que en cuanto lo vi estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y salir tan silencioso como había llegado. ! Increíble estaba huyendo de mi propia oficina ¡

-"Shaoran ¿A dónde crees que vas?" dejo de girar para dirigirme su típica sonrisa de gato Cheshire.

-"¿Qué haces en mi oficina?" pregunte molesto, ya que había sido descubierto no tenia otra que hacerme pasar por enfadado.

-"Vaya Shaorancito, la tenias bien guardada" dijo riéndose casi a carcajadas. Yo sabía perfectamente a que se refería pero preferí hacerme el desentendido.

-"¿A que te refieres Eriol?"

-"Sakura Kinomoto ¿te suena?" claro que me sonaba y mucho.

-"¿Que hay con ella? No me digas que te gusta por que te juro que..." Ups… creo que hable mas de la cuenta, pero a pesar de que Eriol estaba casado con Tomoyo, aun no podía olvidar cuando el le tomo la mano y le dio un pequeño beso en ella.

-"¿Estas celoso o es mi idea? No me digas que te has enamorado ¿eh?" en ese mismo instante, sentí que toda mi sangre se iba a mi cara, me gire apresuradamente con la esperanza de que Eriol no lo notara ¿de verdad estaba enamorado de Sakura? No lo sabia, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que sí me sentía atraído por ella, pero de eso a enamorarse era algo distinto, ¿entonces por que me ponía todo colorado y nervioso?

-"N-no ¿co-como s-se te ocurre E-Eriol?" ¡Rayos!, por que tenia que tartamudear justo a ahora.

-"Pues pareciera que si, ¿aun que quien no? Puesto que ella muy hermosa con sus ojos esmeraldas y su cabello castaño claro y que decir de sus piernas y sus…" me hervía la sangre al pensar que este pervertido la estuvo mirando mas de la cuenta, no soportaba que otro hombre la mirase, ¿Por qué creen que la puse a cargo de SOLO mujeres?

-"¡YA CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ERIOL!" no aguante mas y simplemente di el grito mas grande que hubiera dado en toda mi vida, pero es que enserió me molestaba que hablara de ella y sus…em… como decirlo, atributos.

Eriol se apretaba fuertemente el estomago, se estaba riendo estruendosamente, empiezo a creer que solo dijo eso para provocarme. ¿Como es que siempre terminaba cayendo en sus bromas?

-"no...Jajaja te...preocupes…jajaja que no…te la quitare jajajajajajajaja" y otra vez se comenzó a reír. Pero después siguió hablando ya un poco mas calmado.

-"no te culpo…jajaja…por que te guste, pero enserió que no era para gritar así…jajaja"

**_ *********** FIN DE FLASH BACK***********_**

Después de esa vergonzosa conversación Eriol no ha parado de burlarse, por mi tremendo grito, en estas dos semanas, como si yo me burlara por la ridícula corbata de peces morados que trae hoy, a propósito creo que hoy vendrá Tomoyo a ver a Eriol, y presiento que le armara un escándalo por su traviesa y ridícula corbata.

Tomoyo es diseñadora de modas, es muy buena, creo que es la mejor de todo Japón ya que muchas veces la han llamado desde París para presentar sus diseños. Aunque creo que últimamente ha estado buscando a una modelo para sus diseños, ya que dice que no lucen en cualquiera, ahora que lo pienso Sakura puede ser ideal para eso, por que los diseños de Tomoyo son inocentes y provocativos a la vez, tal como ella.

Volviendo a Sakura, estas dos semanas en las que ha trabajado en el hospital han sido las mejores desde que comencé a trabajar aquí, creo que hace como cinco o cuatro años.

Aun no se porque la puse como encargada, fue como un impulso pero no me arrepiento, ya que ella es muy buena con lo que hace ¿Cómo es que nadie le daba trabajo antes? No es que me queje de eso ,al contrario, por que si hubiera encontrado empleo antes de seguro que yo no la habría conocido, estoy comenzando a pensar que fue algo como el destino o esa cosas que la gente normalmente dice, lo mas curioso es que yo no suelo creer mucho en esas cosas.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono que esta en mi escritorio, creo que era mi secretaria, ahora que lo recuerdo contrate a Akane, ya que es una mujer mayor, si hubiera contratado a otra mas joven hubiera sido un verdadero problema ya que casi todas se me lanzan encima apenas me ven, se que suena algo egocéntrico, pero es que enserió que es cierto, yo se que no soy feo ni nada de eso , pero que yo sepa tampoco soy tan extremadamente lindo como para que todas se lancen a mis pies.

Por cierto el teléfono aun continua sonando, creo que lo mejor será contestar y ver que ocurre.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunte con una voz algo cansada.

-"La Srta. Tomoyo acaba de llegar, será mejor que vaya a ver al Sr. Hiragizawa."

-"Esta bien"

La razón por que Akane me dijo eso es por que casi siempre que Tomoyo viene a visitar a Eriol, lo reprende por que se puso una corbata que no le gusta o una camisa que no combina o no lo suelta en todo el momento en el que esta de visita y usualmente se queda todo el día.

Además como Eriol hoy traía una horrible corbata de peces morados con el fondo amarillo así que estoy seguro que Tomoyo lo regañara, jeje es divertido ver como maltratan a Eriol, mejor me apuro para observar el espectaculo.

**Sakura P.O.V**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que entre a trabajar en el hospital aunque al principio me costo bastante adaptarme, porque como ya saben siempre he tenido problemas para despertarme por las mañana y mas encima el Sr. Li siempre quiere que llegue temprano, casi de las primeras y eso seria cerca de las seis de la mañana por lo que tendría que levantarme cerca de as cinco de la mañana para poder bañarme, desayunar y dejarle la comida a Kero.

Lo bueno era que ya no dependería de mi papá y mi hermano pero la parte de despertarme temprano enserio que la detesto.

Ahora mismo estoy atendiendo a un anciano que había asistido antes a este mismo hospital, por lo que debe de tener una ficha medica en alguna parte, además también había asistido al sector de oncología por que le detectaron cáncer a no se que parte del cuerpo.

Creo que lo mejor será ir a ver a Eriol, ya que el es el jefe de ese sector, si tiene alguna información sobre el Sr. Takumi Nakamura.

Me subí al ascensor para ir al piso donde se encontraba Eriol, cuando estaba por bajarme de este escuche algunos chillidos de mujer ¿Quién haría semejante escándalo en un hospital? Seguramente eran mujeres a las que un familiar le había pasado algo o había fallecido, en fin, no las juzgaba por que las entendía, pero siempre creí que debían de tener respeto por los demás pacientes del hospital.

Cuando me baje del ascensor y camine por el pasillo, el cual ya me sabia de memoria, los gritos se hicieron mas fuertes, pobre de Eriol, seguramente tendría que estar tratando de calmarla.

En cuanto termine de doblar en la esquina del largo pasillo blanco me encontré con una escena que nunca pensé ver, pero que sin embargo me causaba demasiada gracia.

Eriol estaba siendo ahorcado con su propia corbata, la cual era horrible, por una chica mucho mas pequeña que él, ella tenia el pelo largo y lacio, era de un color violeta casi negro, me acerque un poco mas para poder ver mejor, la chica tenia unos ojos amatistas muy bonitos y su piel era muy pálida y blanca, la cual se le veía muy bien ya que contrastaba a la perfección con su cabello y ojos, era delgada pero no al extremo ,llevaba una vestido violeta claro por sobre las rodillas que le quedaba muy bien y en el cabello traía un cintillo violeta que resaltaba su flequillo y sus ojos.

Lo mas curioso es que mientras ella gritaba cosas como "¿Por qué Eriol, si te dije que no la usaras no ves que es horrible, por que no me entiendes? ¡SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO!" él tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si no le molestara que una chica lo estuviera ahorcando o que simplemente ya se había acostumbrado.

-"Eriol" susurre, ya que estaba algo cohibida por la situación.

En cuanto dije esto ambos se giraron en mi dirección, cuando la chica me vio soltó a Eriol de inmediato y se dirigió a una velocidad sorprendente a mi con una enorme sonrisa, casi podía ver dos estrellitas en sus ojos, se le notaba que estaba entusiasmada, aun que no podía ver por que.

Comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor como inspeccionándome y después de unos cinco segundos me abrazo y se puso a gritar, otra vez.

-"¡Es ella, es ella, Eriol amor la encontré es ella, es ella, es…!"

-"Em… disculpa pero ¿Qué soy yo?" ¿Por que esta chica gritaba que me había encontrado, que se suponía que era yo?, ahora que me doy cuenta acabo de descubrir que le a dicho amor a Eriol, seguramente ella es su esposa de la que tanto habla, por lo que me contaron ella estaba buscando una modelo para sus diseños, no me digan que ella quiere que yo…

-"Pues mi modelo perfecta" dijo esto con una de las mas grandes sonrisas que había visto en toda mi vida.

-"Lo siento, pero yo no se…" le iba a decir que yo no sabia modelar que nunca antes había modelado, es cierto que muchos dicen que soy bonita y esas cosas, pero yo me creo capaz de modelar, sobre todo cuando las que lo hacen en las pasarelas son mas que hermosas.

-"Vamos di que si, no seas mala, te prometo que te dejare tan preciosa que hasta Shaoran no te podrá quitar la vista de encima, y eso que el nunca mira a las mujeres."

Lo último lo dijo en casi un susurro, ¿Por qué tenia que mencionar a Shaoran Li?, mi cara se encendió como luces de navidad, estoy segura que estaba toda roja, aun no se me pasaba la atracción por el Sr. Li, cada vez que lo veía siempre era lo mismo, en un intento por desviar la vista de esta chica tan extraña, pero que sin embargo me parecía muy simpática, me encontré con el mismísimo Shaoran Li mirándome con una cara de interrogación y algo sonrojado, seguramente por lo que dijo la chica de ojos amatista , estoy segura que estas cosas solo me pasan a mi ¿Por qué tenia que estar él presente en el momento mas vergonzoso de mi vida?

* * *

**notas de la autora**: perdon por este cap cortito , pero es que estoy castigada y no puedo usar tanto el PC u.u y no me dio tiempo de escribir uno mas largo.

En fin , saludos a las de siempre y a todos los que dejan reviews y a los que no tambien por que se que igua leen el fic :D

Em.. si quieres comentar, decir ,criticar, acotar ,preguntar o lo que sea que quieras no dudes en hacerlo ya que seria de mucha ayuda, sobre todo las criticas constructivas:D

bien, eso es todo y **dejen reviews.**

ah se me olvidaba creo que en el prox cap no actualizare si no hay cinco reviews D:

nos vemos en el siguente capitulo :D**  
**


	6. Descubrimientos

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen (ojala me perteneciera Shaoran u.u)

-"..." dialogo entre los personajes.

Capitulo 6:**Descubrimientos.**

Que disfruten :D**  
**

* * *

**Shaoran P.O.V**

-"¿Ya llegamos Shaoran?"

-"No Eriol, cállate y no molestes"

-"¿No puedes conducir mas rápido?"

-"No, no puedo y ya te dije que te callaras"

-"Pero es que Shaoran…"

-"!Que te calles¡"

-"Bueno"

Rayos, Eriol otra vez tenia su sonrisita de gato Cheshire, venia haciendo lo mismo desde que me subí al auto con él, todo por culpa de Tomoyo, odiaba cuando tenia que lidiar con esos dos ¡eran exactamente iguales de malvados y molestosos! Eso sin mencionar lo pervertido y suspicaces que son, no es que los este alabando o algo por el estilo, todo lo contrario odiaba cuando lo eran, como hoy, cuando una malvada Tomoyo dijo con una sonrisa muy parecida a las que detesto de Eriol "Yo me voy con Sakurita y tu con Eriol, para que no la desgastes con la vista".

Estoy seguro que mi cara se puso como un tomate en ese instante, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así y en frente de ella? Obviamente desde ahora pensara que soy un pervertido que la mira mas de la cuenta, no es que no lo haga pero… ¡ella no tenia por que enterarse¡

Por eso es que en estos momentos me encuentro encerrado con Eriol, si pudiera lo sacaría a patadas, en mi auto camino a la agencia de modelos y diseñadores en donde trabaja la persona más directa del mundo, ósea Tomoyo, no es que la odie ni nada eso, no claro que no, ¿además como podría odiar a la esposa de mi queridísimo mejor amigo? Juro que esos dos me la pagaran algún día.

Todavía pienso en el día en que esas dos se conocieron, Sakura y Tomoyo, lo que fue exactamente ayer, como es que Sakura fue justo en el momento en que Tomoyo visitaba Eriol, el cuan también fue uno de los momentos mas vergonzosos de mi vida, y justo frente a la chica que me gusta, ya parezco quinceañero preocupándome por lo que ella piense, ¿saben por que fue uno de los mas vergonzosos?, justo cuando yo entre al sector donde trabaja Eriol ,Tomoyo le mostró a Sakura …

** *********************FLASH-BACK**************************

Iba de camino a ver como maltrataba a Eriol cuando unos cuantos pacientes se me acercaron para preguntar por que tanto alboroto y gritos, los cuales yo estaba seguro de quien eran.

Por lo que trate de apresurarme y decirles a Tomoyo que dejara de gritar, para mi desgracia, ya que me encantaba ver como le gritaban a Eriol y la única que lo hacia era su esposa, y a veces yo cuando me sacaba de quicio, claro que entonces ya no era divertido.

Cuando llegue a donde se encontrabas esos dos, me di cuenta de que no estaban solos, había una castaña con ellos, la cual que yo reconocí perfectamente como Sakura Kinomoto. Me acerque hasta quedar al lado de Sakura para poder oír mejor, aunque creo que ella no se había percatado de mi presencia.

-"Vamos di que si, no seas mala, te prometo que te dejare tan preciosa que hasta Shaoran no te podrá quitar la vista de encima, y eso que el nunca mira a las mujeres."

En ese momento Sakura gira la cabeza, tratando de evitar la mirada de Tomoyo, definitivamente no se había percatado de mi presencia, ya que en cuanto me vio un adorable sonrojo recorrió sus mejillas, lo que provoca uno de parte mia.

-"Pe-pero es que yo no se modelar" dijo una Sakura aun sonrojada.

-"Si es por eso, no te preocupes, mira que Shaoran también modelo para mi y no tenia ni la mas minima idea de cómo hacerlo"

Cierto, yo una vez modele para Tomoyo, pero que quede claro que fue totalmente en contra de mi voluntad, ella y Eriol me obligaron, y debo decir que fue una de las peores experiencias en toda mi vida, aunque no creo que Sakura se pueda salvar, por que cuando Tomoyo se lo propone tiene un poder de convencimiento enorme, solo espero que Tomoyo no le muestre las fotografías mas vergonzosas que me han tomado.

-"¿Es-es cierto eso?"

-"Claro mira aquí tengo las fotos, siempre traigo las fotos de todos mi modelos."

Rayos ¿es que siempre traía ese molesto libro de fotos con ella? , todo por su culpa, ahora Sakura vería las famosas fotos, solo esperaba que no se burlara demasiado de mi.

Después de decir eso Tomoyo comenzó a buscar el famoso libro en su enorme, si que era gigante, bolsa de color violeta azulada, cuando por fin lo encontró, lo saco con una triunfal sonrisa y empezó a ojearlo asta encontrar la pagina en donde esta mis vergonzosas fotos.

-"¿Ves que se ve realmente bien? estoy segura que tu te veras mucho mejor"

-"¿E-el es Shao…, dijo el Sr. Li?"

-"Sip, ¿verdad que se ve bien?" le pregunto Tomoyo a Sakura mientras señalaba una fotografías en que yo estaba con una camiseta algo apretada para mi gusto con unos pantalones negros, no diré que me veo mal por que no es cierto, tengo el ego algo alto ¿no?, creo que si…jeje.

-"Si, se ve mu-muy bien" susurro Sakura muy sonrojada, ¿ella dijo que me veía bien? Woo, creo que si tengo esperanzas con ella, quizás lo mejor seria dejar de molestarla, sip lo hago diariamente, solo que ustedes no lo saben, soy malvado lo se.

-"Y que me dices ¿modelarás para mi?" le pregunto a Sakura con unos ojos de cachorrito que pone cada vez que quiere convencer a alguien.

-"Es-esta bien" dijo Sakura, pero mas bien fue así como un suspiro de resignación, definitivamente se metió en el lado malvado de la moda, el cual era liderado por la mismísima Tomoyo ¿no les había dicho que ella era la mejor en lo que hacia? Pues ya ven ella es quien lidera el malvado y espeluznante mundo de la moda, si si lo se, exagere un poco, solo un poco, esta bien admito que exagere demasiado, pero es que Tomoyo a veces resultaba realmente hostigosa cuando trabajaba, solo esperaba que Sakura la pudiera soportar.

-"Por cierto, soy Tomoyo Hiragizawa, esposa de Eriol, pero puede decirme Tomoyo o como gustes" señalo a un sonriente Eriol, quien por cierto aun traía la corbata de peces morados con fondo amarillo toda desordenada.

-"Sakura Kinomoto, trabajo aquí, dijo en el sector de cardiología"

-"Bien Sakura te prometo que te dejare divina, ¿puedo llamarte Sakura cierto?"

-"Claro" no es justo, yo aun no la llamaba por su nombre, dijo si pero solo en mi cabeza, y ella venia, la conocía minutos atrás y ya la llamaba por su nombre, es injusto, y NO, no estoy celoso, es solo que es no es para nada justo.

-"Comenzaremos mañana después del almuerzo, Shaoran, Eriol amor ¿ustedes también vendrán cierto?"

-"!¿Nosotros?¡" preguntamos Eriol y yo a la vez y señalándonos mutuamente , solo una vez acompañamos a Tomoyo a una de sus sesiones de pruebas para las modelo, no es que me desagrade ver mujeres en trajes de baño o en vestidos escotados, pero es que sinceramente no me gustaba mucho ese ambiente de prensa y cámaras , es mas nunca me a gustado , aun no se como Tomoyo me convenció para modela hace un año atrás.

-"Pero mañana trabajo hasta las nueve de la noche, no creo que pueda ir" es cierto ella tenia turno hasta tarde mañana, ya me imagino lo que me pedirá Tomoyo.

-"No te preocupes Shaoran será bueno y te dejara salir ante ¿cierto?" me pregunto Tomoyo con una sonrisa de: o la dejas o te arrepentirás, y yo ya sabia que esas sonrisas de Tomoyo no anunciaba nada bueno.

-"S-si, no hay problema"

-"Por Eriol no hay problema ya que mañana sale temprano, tu iras ¿cierto?" dijo Tomoyo nuevamente con su macabra sonrisa, a decir verdad tengo uno papeles que archivar por lo que no creo que pueda ir.

-"No creo que pueda ir tengo que…"

-"Oh, vamos dime que no quieres ver a Sakura en las pruebas de traje de baño y en las de los vestidos y…"

-"!Esta bien, iré pero deja de decir esas cosas!" ya me estaba poniendo nervioso imaginando a Sakura en traje de baño y en vestidos con encajes.

Me di vuelta para poder mirara a Sakura, creo que se había sonrojado por el comentario de Tomoyo, lo que la hacia verse aun mas bonita, desde que la conocí cuando ella vino a buscar trabajo, siempre me pareció que se veía mucho mas linda sonrojada.

-"Entonces iremos los cuatro ¿no?" pregunto Tomoyo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-"Si" respondimos nosotros al unísono, claro que los tres lo dijimos con un diferente tono de voz, Sakura lo dijo algo avergonzada, Eriol y yo mas bien resignados.

-"Entonces yo me voy con Sakurita y tu con Eriol, para que no la desgastes con la vista".

Lo único que pude hacer ante este comentario fu sonrojarme y dirigir mi mirada hacia otro punto el cual no fuera Sakura Kinomoto.

** **********************FIN DEL FLASH-BACK**************************

Eso fue lo que paso ayer, justo en estos momentos estoy entrando en el estacionamiento del edificio en donde trabaja Tomoyo, se supone que ellas ya estarán haciendo las pruebas, y que Eriol y yo debimos haber llegado media hora atrás, pero como Eriol se quedo demasiado tiempo en el baño haciendo no se que cosas, o mas bien no quiero pensar en que cosas, llegamos tarde.

Ahora que lo recuerdo ayer Sakura estuvo a punto de llamarme por mi nombre, creo que en cuanto la vea le diré que no hace falta tanta formalidad, después de todo trabajamos juntos, más bien ella para mí, pero da igual.

Eril ha estado demasiado callado, creo que me estoy empezando a preocupar, ¡es imposible mantenerlo callado por mas de diez minutos¡ a menos que este…me di vuelta para poder mirarlo y justo como pensaba , esta durmiendo ¿tan aburrido era estar conmigo como para que se quedara dormido?

Da igual, cuando estacione el auto, mi querido volvo, estaba a punto de despertar a Eriol cuando oí unos gritos de mujer mire por el espejo retrovisor y vi que era Sakura la que estaba gritando, lo hacia porque un hombre la estaba agarrando por un brazo, creo que estaba tratando robarle o quizás la quería violar, no aguante mas y me baje del auto corriendo llegue al lugar en donde se encontraba Sakura, lo primero que hice fue darle un puñetazo en la cara al tipo que quería hacerle daño a Sakura, en cuanto la soltó por el golpe que le había dado la puse detrás mío para que el idiota ese no pudiera tocarla, estaba tan enojado, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño ella era tan inocente que había algo que me decía que debía protegerla y no iba a permitir que degenerados como este la dañaran, por lo que estaba apunto de darle el segundo golpe cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamiento.

-"Sr. Li" era la temblorosa voz de Sakura, creo que era mas necesario atender a Sakura ahora que malgastar el tiempo con el idiota, el cual por cierto salio corriendo en cuanto Sakura me hablo,me di vuelta para quedar de frente, en cuanto lo hice ella me abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, ya que ella era mas pequeña, al principio no sabia que hacer ya que no todos los días te abraza una mujer y mas encima la que ocupa tus pensamientos las veinticuatro horas del día.

Decir que estaba sonrojado era poco, pero preferí aprovechar la oportunidad, puse un brazo alrededor de su estrecha cintura y con el otro le acariciaba el cabello, se sentía tan bien tenerla así, tan cerca de mí y sentir su calor, si fuera por mi no la soltaría nunca.

Estuvimos abrazados un buen rato, pero como todo lo bueno termina, ella se alejo un poco, lo suficiente como para verle la cara y que ella susurrara un gracias.

-"Gracias Sr. Li"

-"No hay de que, y si quiere em…puede llamarme Shaoran" estoy completamente seguro de que me sonroje al final, en cuanto a ella solo mostró una enorme sonrisa.

-"Claro, pero entonces tu me dirás Sakura y no hace falta ser tan formal ¿no? Podemos hablarnos de tu ¿cierto?"

-"Claro, Sakura, pero ¿Qué hacías afuera, no se supone que estabas con Tomoyo?" se sentía tan bien decir su nombre en voz alta, pero aun estaba algo preocupado por lo que pudo pasarle.

-"Tomoyo me pidió si podía ir a buscarlos, por que ella vio cuando ustedes llegaron."así que ella venia buscarnos…buscarnos a mi y a …¡Eriol! Se me había olvidado por completo, tome a Sakura de la mano para que me acompañara a ver a Eriol, ya que no quería dejarla sola por si el idiota ese volvía, cuando llegamos al auto Eriol se estaba riendo mientra tenia el espejo apuntando hacia donde estuvimos segundos antes Sakura y yo, ósea que el vio todo, todo el abrazo y ¡todo!, rayos estoy seguro que se lo contara a Tomoyo y seremos su objetivo de burlas por todo un mes.

Después de eso fuimos a buscar a Tomoyo, la cual cuando le contamos de lo que sucedió con Sakura se puso a llorar diciendo que ella era la culpable de lo que le sucedió, y por supuesto todos le dijimos que no era así.

En las pruebas Sakura estaba algo apenada pero con unas cuantas palabras de Tomoyo se animo, lo hacia realmente fantástico, era mejor que muchas de las modelos que habían estudiado por años para serlo.

Los vestidos que Tomoyo le quedaban perfectos, era como si hubieran sido diseñados solo para ella, se veía hermosa con todo lo que se ponía, además el sonrojo que mantuvo por toda las pruebas la hacia verse aun mejor.

Hoy después de que la vi en peligro y en las pruebas, me acabo de dar cuenta que de verdad quiero a Sakura, creo que dejare de ser malvado con ella y are todo lo posible por que este conmigo, ya que no puedo estar lejos de ella, se que suena cursi y todo, pero es lo que realmente siento, y ya que no se lo puedo decir a nadie, por que me cuesta mucho expresar mis sentimientos, aunque creo que si se tratara de demostrarle Sakura que la quiero no me costaría demasiado, creo.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

losiento,losiento,losiento,losieno mucho, se que me atrace con la actualizacion pero esque como ya saben, estoy castigada u.u, ademas habian muchas pruebas finales y ps no me dio tiempo.

Otra cosa es que creo que se malinterpreto lo de los cinco reviews el cap anterior, que quede claro que no dejare de escribir el fic hasta que lo termine, no importa que me tarde pero lo terminare, a lo que me referia era que esperaria cinco reviews para actualizar, pero como se los dije no me alcanzo el tiempo.

en fin, si quieres decir,criticar,acotar,preguntar,criticar o lo que sea que se les ocurra no duden en decirlo ya que gustasa respondere o aclarare sus dudas.

saludos a los de siempre, gene que me dio una linda mokona por mi cumple, si cumpli quince años el domingo *.*, la yayi por la sakurita y andrea por el super kero y la carta que de verdad me gusto mucho :D, a todos los que dejan review y a los que no tambien por que se que leen el fic.

¿que les parecio el descubrimiento de nuestro queridisimo y adorado Shaoran? interesnate no xD, me puedo imaginar a Shaoran tratando de conquistar a Sakura xD.

Eso,dejen **reviews **

y nos vemos en el prox capitulo :D


End file.
